Talk:Kearsarge
Background information The Star Trek Encyclopedia states that this ship was "named for the American aircraft carrier that served as the recovery vesel for Alan Shepard's Freedom Seven Mercury spacecraft." Where did the information on the ship's namesake as noted in the article come from? Aholland 02:52, 5 April 2006 (UTC) :From a Mr. Vodrey, to those who can read. If you don't believe the archivist who added the data (not me!), then i guess that's a problem with verifying research. -- Captain M.K.B. 05:15, 5 April 2006 (UTC) If the only evidence of the statement is the statement itself (no citation), let's just change it to the only third party information noted: the Encyclopedia. After all, that information comes from the people who actually did the naming. Aholland 11:39, 5 April 2006 (UTC) I've modified the article after doing a little research into Vodrey. Apparently he is an attorney living in Cleveland, Ohio. He wrote extensively on Trek themes, and co-taught the Experimental College (EXCO) course "The Cultural Relevance of Star Trek" at Oberlin College. He pitched at least one DS9 script idea to David Weddle, but it wasn't produced. Up until about 2003 he ran "Ironclad", a STAR TREK-themed email writing club, set aboard the U.S.S. Monitor a few years after the end of the Federation-Dominion War. Wife's named Susan, three children. Not too suprisingly, I was able to obtain all this without benefit of a policy on how to do research. Aholland 14:41, 5 April 2006 (UTC) :Who said anything about a policy here? All i did was reiterate what the article already said. Since you obviously were able to follow through on doing the research yourself, i guess that you have proven that you could follow up on your own question. :Great! I'm thrilled that you have this capability. -- Captain M.K.B. 01:49, 6 April 2006 (UTC) Well someone had to follow up on it! Reiterations of the article just didn't do it for me, so I figured I would have to work on it myself. :) Aholland 04:38, 6 April 2006 (UTC) :I think that researching topics and improving articles with the results is a great way to keep busy on Memory Alpha.. its what many other archivists do. Good to have you on board with that. -- Captain M.K.B. 05:02, 6 April 2006 (UTC) Fact check, someone? Can someone with access to the Star Trek Encyclopedia check the assertion that the Kearsarge was named after Alan Shepard's recovery vessel? Shepard and his spacecraft, Freedom 7, were recovered by the aircraft carrier , not the USS Kearsarge. The Kearsarge was the recovery vessel for both Schirra and Cooper, though. -- Renegade54 17:21, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :The background section of the Encyclopedia states: :*''Named for the American aircraft carrier that served as the recovery vessel for Alan Shepard's Freedom Seven Mercury spacecraft.'' : --Jörg 18:42, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :: Aholland said the same thing. --Alan 21:35, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Sorry, Alan... it wasn't clear (to me, at least!) if Aholland was quoting the Encyclopedia directly, or the line in our article that was derived from the Encyclopedia. I had read his remark as to be quoting our article, and wondered if, somewhere along the line, someone had mistakenly substituted Shepard for Schirra. -- Renegade54 06:16, 25 April 2008 (UTC) name For future reference: * "We can't rendezvous with the ''Kearsarge for four days." The above is the only reference to this vessel, hence the removal of the USS from the name. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 04:30, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Class I heard that in a deleted scene from the episode (Firstborn) that the Kearsarge was a ''Nebula-class starship. Should we add this to the infobox or in a bginfo template or just ignore it? --BepisandCheese (talk) 22:26, July 26, 2017 (UTC) :You could add a background note to that effect, but it would not be appropriate as in-universe information. 31dot (talk) 23:01, July 26, 2017 (UTC) :: But be sure you can add a verified citation, "I heard that" would not be a valid citation. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 00:11, July 27, 2017 (UTC)